A Chipped Cup
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is just a normal girl who works at a coffee shop. She has just had a bad breakup and is trying to push away bad memories about that guy when suddenly a new sort of guy pushes his way into her coffee shop. He's cute, charming, and fresh out of highschool. Like her. Cammie finds herself in one hell of a friendship, which is quickly turning into a romance.
1. Chapter 1- Accident's Do Happen

Cammie sighed, pushing forward a blue ceramic mug, full of coffee.

"That'll be two thirty-five," she said, taking a step to the left so that she was closer to the cash register. The male in front of her looked down at his brown wallet, trying to find money, before silently pulling out three dollars. He pushed them forward, his brown eyes flickering with anticipation, as Cammie finished with his order. "Have a nice day sir."

Cammie flashed the older man a smile at that, and he gave her a short wave.

"You too, ma'am," he tipped his hat in respect and took the cup to a table near the back of a restraunt. Cammie sighed gratefully, rubbing her face with her hands tiredly. She was not in the mood to work today. Not after what just happened.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you better tell me why you haven't been answering my phone calls," a british accent snapped, bringing the normally invisible brunette, out of her thoughts. The brit, was of course Cammie's best friend Bex. Well, her name wasn't really Bex, it was actually Rebecca. But if anyone dared calling her Rebecca, no matter what age they were, you most certainly wouldn't be seeing that person the next day. Bex had the most beautiful choclate brown skin, that radiated in the sun light, and lucious dark hair. Really she caught all the men's glances.

"I have been busy," Cammie replied stubbornly, purposely avoiding Bex's watchful gaze. She did not need this right now.

"Oh don't give me that Cammie. What happened?" Bex asked, jumping over the counter of the Gallagher Sweet Treats coffee shop that Cammie worked in, before placing a gentle touch to her arm. "Was it.. Josh?" Cammie winced at the name, as memories filled her head. Painful memories.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Cammie asked, pushing past Bex to clean the coffee filter. Before Bex could reply, the soft bell from the front door not far from the counter rang, and somebody walked into the coffee shop. Cammie wanted to see who it was, but she couldn't look because Bex was in her way, giving her a worried look with those brown eyes.

"Cammie... I just want to make sure you are okay," Bex said. Cammie gave her a tight smile.

"I know Bex, I just... I'm not ready to talk about it." Bex nodded, giving Cammie a sad smile, when the two were interupted by someone clearing their throat, Cammie looked up to see a man her age standing there.

Kid looked to be fresh out of highschool, with his messy dark brown hair, and stunning emerald green eyes. But he had this stance to him like, he knew what he was doing, and he did not need anyone getting in the way of that purpose.

"Sorry sir. How may I help you?" Cammie offered, giving him a pained smile. He noticed this, giving her an odd look, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Just a coffee, decaf if you would," he sighed, his voice smooth as butter. Cammie nodded, and turned to start making his coffee.

"Well," Bex whispered, her voice so quiet that Cammie almost didn't hear her herself. Cammie gave her a glance.

"What?" Bex rolled her eyes, making a small gesture to the guy at the counter.

"Flirt with the college freshie would ya? He's cute." Cammie gaped at her friend, almost forgetting she was supposed to be making coffee.

"No, Bex! I just broke up with someone, it's a little too soon to try to date someone again," she hissed, pulling the coffee, from the coffee maker and pouring it into a green ceramic cup. Then she turned and handed it to the man.

"That'll be a dollar fifty please." The man nodded, and handed her two dollars, Cammie ran it through the register and went to give the man his recipt and change when she noticed he was staring carefully at the cup.

"I'm sorry sir, is there something wrong?" Cammie asked, a million worried thoughts running through her head. Did she accidently give him something besides coffee? Was the cup dirty? Was there a bug in his drink?

"No, it's just.. There is a chip in this mug," he replied, setting the cup down so that Cammie could see. She leaned forward to examine the cup, and found that he was right. Just above the handle of the coffee cup, there was a chip in the ceramic. Just big enough that you knew what it was. Cammie frowned.

"I'm so sorry, here let me get you another," Cammie said immediately, placing her hand on the cup to take it back, but she was cut off by the man's own hand, and not to be over dramatic or anything, but Cammie could have sworn that a shock went through the two at the touch.

"No.. It's okay." He paused to take his change and recipt before offering Cammie a slight smirk. "Thanks Gallagher Girl." Then the man walked off to a corner of the coffee shop, losing himself in a book he had with him.

Cammie didn't even notice that she was paralyzed until Bex came over and shook her.

"Cammie." She said, waving a hand in front of her face. Cammie blinked, her body relaxing from her tense state before she gave Bex a look.

"I hope he never comes back," she said, her currently grey eyes wide with panic. Bex laughed, putting her hand on Cammie's shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart. That one is coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>New story! Yay! A new chaptered story was requested a while ago, I don't remember by who, and I instantly come up with this idea. But I refused to post it until I had the entire story written because I am done being worried about updating every single day. So I took a very incredibly long time to write this. But it is finally complete. I even drew fanart for it. But the picture I took sucked, and came out really bad. Sorry. And I draw worse then I write, so eh. I hope you all enjoy this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2- Something Beautiful

Cammie avoided trouble for the rest of that day. She went home happy. Fell asleep happy. Woke up happy, but was not exactly happy when as she went to unlock her coffee shop she noticed a man sitting near the front door, reading a book. Sure the butterflies in her stomach wanted her to believe that this was a good thing, but Cameron Ann Morgan was a smart girl, and she knew that this was not a good thing.

"Good morning sir," Cammie greeted pushing her doubts away as she unlocked the door to the coffee shop. She took a step back, allowing the man to step into the shop and then as the door closed flipped the sign on it to read 'open'.

Cammie smiled as the sweet, sweet arouma of coffee, and hot choclate filled her nostrils, sending her into a spiral of memories. She used to work at this shop with her father before he died. In fact this was his shop. He handed it down to her in his will when he passed away.

"Would you like something?" Cammie asked polietly, walking behind the counter of the shop and tying an apron around her neck. "Coffee? A pastry?" The man looked at her, closing his book and setting it on one of the tables.

"A coffee please," he said, walking up to the counter and placing two dollars on it. "Exactly like yesterday.

"Yes sir." Cammie went to prepare it, not really noticing the way that the man poked around the restraunt. Taking in everything that could be seen, smelling all the aroumas in the building, running his hands over the smooth table tops. He seemed very comfortable in the enviroment. As if he was used to this sort of place.

"Here it is," Cammie said, holding out the prepared coffee. The man jumped out of his thoughts, taking the cup and his change. He stood there and lifted the cup to his lips, and took a drink of the coffee. Cammie just leaned forward on the counter, watching boredly as he drank. He gave her a side ways glance and Cammie's eyes darted away, slightly embarrassed at being caught staring.

"So," he muttered, setting down the cup so that he could lean forward on the counter, a smirk decorating his face. "I'm Zach. Short for Zachary."

Cammie tried to hide her confused look as she offered him a smile.

"I'm Cammie. Short for Cameron," Cammie replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cammie?" Zach muttered, rolling the name around in his mouth. After a moment he seemed satisfied, and then lifted himself up so that he could sit on the counter.

"So. Cammie. Let's talk," he said with a grin. "Favorite color?"

"I don't really have one," Cammie replied, flushing a little. He nodded, sipping his coffee.

"Pancakes or Waffles?"

"Waffles."

"Books or video games?"

".. Books?"

"That sounded more like a question then an answer," Zach chuckled, glancing back at Cammie. Cammie flushed again.

"Well, I can't just pick one. I like video games, but I read more then I play, I just don't know," Cammie replied noting that the reply was a little awkward. She almost expected Zach to leave with a disgusted look on his face, but instead he laughed. A sound that really did make Cammie's day.

"Good to know."

They went on like that for nearly ten minutes, before Zach had to leave. Cammie spent the rest of the day helping out customers, her mind lost in thought. And all she could think about was Zach.

He just came in and decided to talk to her? Sure, Cammie had met some relatively nice people working at this job. There was this girl, DeeDee. She was pretty awesome. Another girl, Kim Lee. Cammie hadn't talked to Kim much, but she did sometimes, and when they did talk they got along well. Then there was Rachel. The girl talked a lot but she was pretty awesome. Not to mention that Cammie's mom met her boyfriend, Joe Solomn working here.

But out of all the people that Cammie had met at the restraunt, Zach was the most persistent one. Because all the others just came when they felt like it. Once a week or someting like that. Zach, he came to the little shop every day. He was there when the shop opened, and he was there when it closed at night. Always getting one cup of coffee, and somehow getting the same chipped cup from Cammie.

Even though Cammie swore that she had thrown that cup away multiple times.

And he surprised Cammie. He was never mean, or harsh, and he came in doing basically the same thing. He talked to her a bit, and then read a book for a while in the corner, before leaving. Formalities dissipated after a month of Zach coming to the coffee shop, and once two months passed by, Cammie found herself looking forward to her meet ups with him.

Something great was starting, Cammie could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Sorry. These chapters felt longer when I wrote them, and as it seems they are a lot shorter then expected.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- Date Night?

"Hey Cammie," Zach said, catching Cammie's attention. She should be used to him waiting for him everytime she opened her little store. But she never actually noticed him when she walked up, and he enjoyed sneaking up on her.

"Hi Zach," Cammie replied, flashing him a smile as she pulled open the door, gesturing for him to step in. He did and Cammie followed him in, turning the sign on the door to read 'open'.

"How are you doing, Gallagher Girl?" Zach ask, shooting Cammie a flirty smile.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? My name is Cammie," Cammie scolded, a frown dancing across her face. He just smirked. That stupid smirk that Cammie had grown to hate because it was so... Undescribably annoying and wonderful at the same time.

"That isn't an answer," Zach teased. Cammie rolled her eyes, and stepped behind the counter, beginning to brew a coffee for Zach.

"I'm wonderful Zach. How are you?" Cammie asked, grabbing a clean mug from the counter to pour the coffee into.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Zach replied, his tone of voice making Cammie roll her eyes.

Cammie reached over to the side, grabbing some cinnamon, vanilla, creamer, and sugar. Zach was really boring when it came to coffee. He wanted the same thing everytime. So Cammie had decided a few weeks back to secretly spice his drink. She tried a new thing each time, and Zach seemed to like the flavored ones a lot.

Cammie sprinkled some cinnamon in the coffee, put a dash of vanilla in it, added a packet of creamer and a few teaspoons of sugar. Then she got some whipped topping, putting it on top and sprinkling some salted caramel bites on the top. For the holidays.

She handed Zach the coffee, and he gave it a curious look.

"I get the feeling you aren't just giving me regular coffee anymore," he said, a teasing tone to his voice. Cammie gave him a little smile, taking his money.

"Keep that up, and you will be the next 007," Cammie replied sarcastically. He laughed lightly.

"I'm Goode. Zachary Goode."

Cammie laughed, jumping up to sit next to Zach on the counter, like they had gotten used to doing. No one came to the shop until about an hour after it opened, and Zach usually left just a little before people started to show up. So the two had gotten used to sitting on the counter, and talking a bit.

"Is it good?" Cammie pried, bumping her elbow with his. Zach laughed a little taking a sip. His face showed surprise as he pulled away from the cup.

"Yes. Actually."

"You act like I don't make good coffee," Cammie pouted, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. Zach shrugged.

"I mean..."

Cammie let out a surprised laugh, and hit him in the shoulder.

"No. No way. You are not allowed to stay here if you are going to call my coffee bad," Cammie protested, pulling Zach down from where he sat, and dragging him towards the front door. Zach laughed, barely putting up a fight.

"Wait, wait. Let me make it up to you," Zach protested. Cammie frowned, stopping to give him a curious look.

"I'm listening.."

"How about I take you out for.. Pizza tonight," Zach suggested, shrugging so that his loose shirt fit on his shoulders better.

"Are you asking me out on a date Zachary Goode?" Cammie teased. Zach shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waste. Cammie felt a shock go through her at Zach's touch, and she had to suppress a shiver at that.

"Yes. I most certainly am."

"I mean I did have a lot of things to do tonight... But I guess I could waste a few hours."

Zach smirked lightly, before planting a tiny kiss to Cammie's cheek.

"I'll see you tonight then."

With those words, Zach left, with his coffee cup in hand.

Cammie stood absolutely still for a little bit before smiling to herself.

She had a date.

* * *

><p>"Have a nice night," Cammie breathed as her last customer left the store, leaving her and Zach alone in the small place. Zach had come into the shop about ten minutes before she needed to close up shop.<p>

But now, she could go.

"Can I go to my apartment first," Cammie asked, as she locked the door to her shop. "I smell like coffee."

Zach chukled lowly, his hand going to the small of Cammie's back as he began to lead her dow the sidewalk.

"You smell great."

Cammie fought to hide a blush.

"So.. Where are we going?" Cammie asked, her eyes falling on the sidewalk beneath her feet. She was suddenly extremely shy. To be honest Cammie liked Zach. And she didn't want to mess up what she had with him.

"Anywhere you want to go," he replied vaguely. Cammie frowned a little, letting her feet drag on the sidewalk.

"Well. We could go get pizza like you suggested before," Cammie breathed, her nervousness showing. Zach simply hummed in reply, and Cammie began to seriously wonder if he was listening to her. "Or we could rob the bank down the street, wearing clown masks. But they just got new video cameras installed so we are probably going to need a good hacker or something of the sort."

Zach laughed.

"Good to know," he said, giving Cammie a smile. Cammie grinned, glad that this whole ordeal wasn't entirely awkward. Once again, they didn't speak, but before Cammie could think of anything to say, Zach grabbed her wrist pulling her into an old movie theater.

"Two tickets to the Avenger's," Zach said to the women at the ticket booth. She smiled, giving Cammie a glance as she passed forward the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie."

Zach pulled Cammie over to the snack booth, buying a bucket of popcorn, two cherry icees, and some m&m's.

"Come on," he urged, tugging on her arm lightly. "We are going to be late for the movie."

* * *

><p>The Avenger's was a really good movie. Cammie hadn't ever watched any super hero movies before that, and it left her with a different sort of view on her personality. On the way she should act, and view the world.<p>

"That was amazing," Cammie breathed, smiling widely at Zach. "Thanks."

Zach grinned, shrugging a little as he led her down a dark alleyway.

"Thanks for coming with me." He held out his hand, revealing a few left over m&m's, and he offered them to Cammie. She shook her head, and leaned against the wall of the alley.

"So. What's next?" She asked. Cammie was wondering why Zach had led her into this alley way. Zach smiled a little, hovering in front of Cammie.

"Nothing special."

Cammie hummed, pressing back a little, her mind racing as Zach's face grew closer to hers.

"Gallagher Girl. I'm going to kiss you now."

Cammie's breath hitched as Zach leaned in close, his warm breath coming out in small huffs. He was getting so close, and Cammie hadn't been this close to anyone since.. Well. Since.

"I-I can't," Cammie muttered, pushing on Zach's chest so that he was no longer inches away from him.

"What?"

"I can't. I'm sorry Zach. I really am."

Cammie pushed Zach aside, stumbling forward so that she could get away from Zach. She heard him call her name, but she pointedly ignored him, running blindly out into the road. She made it three blocks. Her mind stuck on how she had completely ruined anything she had with Zach all because she had to go think of Joshua Abrams.

Cammie frowned as a loud car horn filled her ears, as she turned just in time to see a large car rolling towards her, and then the whole entire world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Something bad <em>had <em>to happen. The story would have been kind of boring if it didn't.


	4. Chapter 4- Critical Care

When Cammie opened her eyes she found herself staring at a white ceiling. Not a ceiling with brown spotted stains, and a spot of beige paint splattered up there. Cammie was confused up until, she heard the slow steady beeping of a heart monitor.

Cammie shot up in the bed she was in, frantically taking in her surroundings. But just as she sat up, Cammie found someone pressing her back down.

"Take it easy," a voice said, and Cammie found herself staring at a man with hazel eyes, and cropped blonde hair, and he had an accent in his voice. One that Cammie found she couldn't place. "Easy. Easy."

"Why am I in a hospital?" Cammie asked, wincing at the way her limbs ached as she walked.

"You got hit by a car," the man replied pointedly. "Got away with a few bruises. a fractured bone, and some head trauma. You are lucky."

Cammie frowned as the man picked up something, and stuck a needle into her arm.

"How long have I been here?" Cammie asked, rubbing her arm lightly.

"Nearly two weeks," the man replied. "You were knocked pretty bad by that car. Messed up your head, more then anything else."

"Was anyone hurt in the car accident?"

The man smiled a little, writing something down on his clip board before shaking his head.

"No one was hurt, but you."

Cammie breathed out in relief, watching the man dance around the room, to get this and that, tamper with her heart monitor, and write something down.

"What's your name. If you don't mind my asking?"

"JOHN!" A voice screamed from the hallway. "John Watson!" It repeated, and Cammie was surprised when a man rushed into the room. The man had unruly black hair, bright blue eyes, a long dark blue trench coat, and sharp cheek bones.

"Sherlock. I'm with a patient," the blonde man- John apparently- scowled, turning to face the new comer.

"But John," Sherlock protested. "There is a case."

"Well, I'm busy," John retorted, turning to place something on Cammie's arm.

"Oh. She will be fine," Sherlock said with a sigh, giving Cammie a once over. "Although, you should worry about your new boyfriend. You ran off and then dissappeared for two weeks. Not your best first date I'm sure."

Cammie gasped as her thoughts turned to Zach. Sherlock was absolutely right. Zach probably thought she hated him, and he didn't even know why.

"How do you know about Zach?" Cammie asked. Sherlock gave Cammie a bored look, before sweeping back his trench coat in a sort of way to present himself.

"Sherlock Holmes. World's first consulting detective," he muttered, still looking bored. "She will be fine John, now please come. There was been a murder."

John sighed, tapping a pencil against the clip board in his hands in irritation.

"Alright then."

John turned to Cammie an apologetic look on his face as he put down his clip board.

"You will be let out later today. Your friend, Rebecca Baxter will pick you up. Stay rested, Cammie. I don't want to see you in this hospital anytime soon."

"Thank you, Doctor Watson," Cammie breathed, offering John a smile.

"Please, call me John."

Then Sherlock grabbed John's wrist, pulling him out of the room, leaving Cammie alone.

Cammie breathed, lying back against the white pillow. Suddenly, the room was too hot. She had a lot that she need to fix, and some bad memories, that she needed to let go of.

* * *

><p><em>Cammie smiled shyly as her friends pulled her through the fair. She didn't mind busy places, it was easier to slip away when the place was extremely crowded. Cammie waited a bit before slipping away from the crowds and sitting down under a large oak tree.<em>

_"Hi," a voice said, interupting Cammie's thoughts. Standing just to Cammie's left was a boy. An incredibly handsome boy._

_"Hello."_

_The boy grinned._

_"I'm Josh. Josh Abrams," the boy introduced, sitting next to Cammie in the grass._

_"I'm Cammie," Cammie breathed. Josh smiled at her, but before he could say another thing, Cammie's friends came into view._

_"Cammie! We have to get back to school," Cammie's friend, Bex, exclaimed, and the three girls dragged Cammie away from Josh._

_But that wasn't the last time she saw Josh._

_Cammie saw Josh for a long time after that, and after a while the two started to go out on dates. At first it was the prefect relationship. They spent their last two years of school as a couple, and their first year of adulthood as the happy couple people wanted to be._

_Until Josh became hostile. Before he started to be a bit of a drunk. Getting overly angry at everything Cammie did, basically forcing her into the life of a house wife._

_Their relationship was like that for the last two months of their relationship. Then Josh did the unspeakable, and struck Cammie, leaving a nasty scar on her side._

_Cammie's ended their relationship there. It had been haunting her ever since._

* * *

><p>"Cammie! Oh god," Bex exclaimed, bursting into Cammie's room, with frantic eyes. "We thought you were dead."<p>

Cammie shrugged.

"Doctor Watson said I will be fine," Cammie assured as Bex, Macey, and Liz all took turns giving her hugs. Liz gasped at the name her eyes twinkling.

"Doctor John Watson?" She breathed. Cammie nodded.

"I think so," Cammie sighed, running a hand through her hair tentatively. "That's what that guy, Sherlock Holmes or something called him." Liz squealed.

"You met the Sherlock Holmes?!"

"I guess... He's kinda stuck up."

Macey laughed, pulling on Cammie's hand lightly.

"Looks like you are good as new." Macey helped Cammie to her feet, which proved to be more difficult then originally anticipated, and then frowned deeply. "Okay, you look terrible."

"Gee Macey. I feel so loved."

"Guys. If we are going to get Cammie to the place in time, we need to go right now," Bex scolded, tugging on Cammie's wrist insistently. Cammie let out a surprised laugh, allowing herself to be dragged out of the room.

"Woah. Where are we going?" Cammie asked. Macey gave Cammie a glance.

"Nowhere with your hair looking like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Cammie's injuries make no sense, I know. It made sense in my head, and then I wrote it and just kind of. Yeah. I don't know medical stuff. And uh. BBC's Sherlock refrence. :-3 Sorry about that. Also, thank you for all the beautiful reviews. I still need to reply to most of them. but I can't thankyou enough for them. Also. Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was in the mountains for a weekend, and then I lost my plug and my computer died.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5- Love

After a few hours of brushing, curling, spraying, and applying, Macey let Cammie get up from the seat she had been restrained to, allowing her to look at her reflection.

Cammie's face was now covered in a thin layer of makeup. Something that Cammie only knew because her skin was not that flawless, and the bags that were generally under her eyes were not present at the moment. There was just the hint of gold shimmering on her eye lids, and her lips were just a little bit darker pink then she remembered, and that was just her face.

Her long light brown her, which was generally messy, and hinted with coffee bean dust now had sparkles of glitter in it, and had beatiful bouncy curls, cascading elegantly over Cammie's sleevless shoulders.

And that brought Cammie to her dress. A beautiful, long, golden strapless dress. That hugged Cammie's form perfectly, fitting with her posture like Cammie was born to wear that particular dress. It was beautiful and soft, and was a lot more comfortable then Cammie would like to admit.

"Where are we going that I'm going to wear this?" Cammie asked, her question coming out more airy then intended, but still reaching her friends.

"You, are going to the Blackthorne Annual Ball," Bex replied, resting a gentle hand on Cammie's shoulder. Cammie nearly squealed.

The Blackthorne Annual Ball was a huge event in Roseville, Virginia. It was the only ball that not everyone could attend, because it was only for the students and staff at the Blackthorne Academy, the only college in the area. The only way that anyone could even hope of getting into the ball without attending the school, was by being invited by someone at the school.

But Cammie didnt know a soul at Blackthorne, and she certainly wasn't smart enough to go to the school herself.

"There is no way," Cammie exclaimed, crossing her arms in defiance. "Who in the world would have invited me?"

"Mr. Joe Solomon," Macey replied with a shrug. Cammie knew about him. He was there Senior year high school teacher, and everyone loved him. He was a good teacher, but Cammie hadn't known that he changed schools.

"Why?"

"Because. He heard you were in the hospital and felt bad for you. Now stop complaining and come on," Bex ordered, dragging on Cammie's arm insistently. Cammie frowned but let Bex take her out.

The ball room was huge. It had a big beautiful disco ball in the middle of the room, and there were people everywhere, all dressed in beautiful dresses, and dashing tuxedos. It was almost over whelming for Cammie. She was used to simple things. Small groups of people, maybe a lunch time rush, a school hallway, but nothing like this. There were hundreds of people, but the worst part was that boys kept sending her flirty glances, and it was bothering Cammie. A lot.

"Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie turned around abrutly, her eyes falling on the boy behind her.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" Cammie exclaimed. Zach gave her a worried look, like he was afraid that Cammie would run off.

"I go to school here," he replied. A hint of amusement flashed over his face as he spoke, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. "Where have you been?"

"The hospital," Cammie replied with a shrug, Zach's eyes widened and he looked at Cammie in surprise.

"What?"

"When I ran from you, I got hit by a car. I just got let out of there today," Cammie explained, playing with a piece of her hair nervously. Zach gabe her a surprised look.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Zach exclaimed, grabbing Cammie's arm lightly.

"My friends forced me," Cammie explained, pulling away from Zach lightly. His concern was nice, but currently unwanted, she could feel the hurt radiating from him, and she wanted to fix things more then anything.

"Look, Zach," Cammie said, looking up into his emerald green eyes. "I really like you, and I'm so sorry for running from you before. It's just because of someone I used to date and-"

Zach cut Cammie off with a kiss. Not just any kiss either. He wrapped his arms around her, and deeped her, kissing her deeply. The sorta kiss that only happens in the movies.

It was perfect.

When Zach finally pulled away, Cammie found herself struggling to stay standing while Zach peered down at her.

"How about you explain it to me outside?" He suggested, his voice low. Cammie nodded wordlessly and let him lead her out to a small old playground outside of the school, he sat down on one of the swings smiling a little.

"I come out here all the time," he said softly. "It's a nice place to get alone."

Cammie sat down on the swing next to him, surprised at how at home, and at peace he looked here. It was a side of Zach that Cammie had never seen. She was used to seeing him at the coffee shop only, and at the coffee shop, Zach was always... Tense. Like he wouldn't allow himself to relax and be comfortable.

But here. It all felt different.

"His name was Joshua Abrams," Cammie started, her eyes trained on the grass below her feet.

"Cammie you don't have to tell me this," Zach interupted softly. Cammie gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I do." When Zach didn't argue, Cammie decided it was safe to continue her story.

* * *

><p><em>"Cammie!" A voice screamed, all full of anger, as the front door slammed shut.<em>

_Not again._

_"Cammie!" The voice called again. Cammie got up from her spot on the couch, setting her book down, and rolling up her long sleeves._

_"Hey Josh," Cammie greetedm wincing when her eyes met her boyfriend._

_"Where's dinner?" Josh shouted angrily. Cammie looked away from him._

_"I didn't cook anything, went out with Bex and them today. Didn't know wh-"_

_"It's your job as my girlfriend to cook for me you fool!" Josh screamed, slamming his fist down on a counter. In his left hand there was an empty beer bottle._

_"I don't have to do any such thing," Cammie replied confidently. She regretted it the minute a glass bottle whisked past her ear, shattering against the wall behind her._

_"You will not talk to me like that," Josh growled._

_Cammie cried herself to sleep that night._

* * *

><p>"One day, Josh actually physically hurt me," Cammie muttered, she lifted up the hem of her shirt, revealing the long jagged scar that stretched across her stomach. "I did something about our relationship then. Was still pretty down when you stepped into my life."<p>

Zach was silent for a bit, not saying a word. Cammie was almost relieved. She didn't want pity. She shut her eyes, her head raising to let the moonlight kiss it as she swung lightly in her swing. She was stopped gently, and her head was tilted down a little. Cammie opened her eyes in surprise, and found herself drowning in emerald.

"I love you," Zach breathed, his lips ghosting hers. Cammie smiled, closing the distance between him and her so that they were kissing.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So. End of story. Yay! Sweet ending. I hope you guys liked this fic. Thanks for all the support and reviews, and I hope this ending was sufficient.


End file.
